


Pack First, Everyone Else Last...

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Surprises No One Are Expecting, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:53:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac goes to an omega friend's of his after Derek kicks him out. She let's him in her house, her life, in return he let's her in his heart. Will their love prosper? Or will a soon to be war ruin it all? Read, find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own Teen Wolf or it's characters. I do own Mara, Alex, Alexander, Dimitri, Xavier, the enemy alpha & Shaquera (pronounced Shakira). Hope you enjoy! Comment!?!?

~Isaac's POV~ 9:45 P.M.

Derek kicked me out because of his stupid younger sister Cora. And he threw a something at me, the first thing I could get over but, the second not so easy. I walked to Shaquera's house in the pouring rain, I knew she had room. Considering she fled her pack when she was ten, she told us how she'd been on her own since then, & now she's fourteen. Hopefully she would allow me to stay, I prayed she would. Now, I will describe her to you; she's 5'6, black & mexican, with dark brown eyes & hair, she's also a tomboy. Also she wore prescription black framed glasses, they looked like nerd glasses but, they suited her. We were also in the same grade, & all the same classes (Sophomore). And, she's really good at lacrosse, her number was thirteen.

I stood on her porch, & knocked. I heard her fumbling around inside.

"Dammit Beck, move!" She said opening the door. My heart skipped a beat & my stomach flipped, she looked like she'd been in a fight. Her hair was dishiveled, & her glasses crooked. "Hey Isaac," her smiled disappeared, "Why are you soaking wet? Nevermind, come in." She said moving aside, I walked in. "What'cha need Layhe?"

"I was wondering if I could stay here," I said quietly, only she did this to me.

"What did Derek do?" She asked, she sounded annoyed at his name.

"He said having Cora there was already enough, so he kicked me out." I shrugged vaguely. I looked up at Shaquera, her eyes narrowed upon meeting mine.

"What else?" She asked suspisous.

"Nothing," I said looking away, she walked towards me.

"Isaac, you can tell me anything," she said softly. Her brown eyes burning into my blue.

"He threw a small glass at me," I confessed. She cocked her head confused, before realizing it.

"I'm talking to that ignorant lycan tomorrow," she said walking away, "shouldn't treat his betas like this." She mumbled. She snapped out of it, & turned to me. "C'mon, I'll show you you're room." She beckoned me, I followed her up the stairs.

"Thanks," I said. The guestroom was huge, a king sized bed & nice view from the window.

"If you wanna shower, there's two. One in my room, & the other in the hallway, I'll be in my room." She said, I nodded. "I'm ordering pizza for dinner, any suggestions?" I thought about it.

"I like cheese, & who's Beck?" I asked.

"That's my wolf, he's fully grown. Pretty coat, he's soild black, & don't worry he won't bite... but I will," she laughed quietly as she left. "Feel free to use my stuff, since I only wear guys stuff, you should find something you like." I stood there, looking down the hall. I snapped out of my trance & began putting my stuff into the dresser. Once done, I chose some gray sweat pants & a plain black shirt. I headed to the shower, only when I was finished undressing did I realize that all her shampoos & stuff were in her 'personal' bathroom. I grabbed my stuff & walked down to her room, I knocked. She didn't answer so I walked in, I jumped when I saw her laying on the bed. Her back against the head board, on her laptop, & listening to music. Her eyes flickered to me, quickly taking in my exposedness. I gripped my towel tighter, she rolled her eyes & continued tapping away at the keyboard.

"Came to uh, use some of you're stuff," I said. 'That was stupid,' I thought, she had her music on blast.

"Okay, I could've figured that from the towel & you being nude," she answered with an inside voice.

"Oh," I mumbled, unready for the response. I quickly hopped in the shower, washing my hair & body. Afterwards, I dressed & exited the bathroom. Shaquera vanished, I jogged down the steps & found her in the kitchen.

"Here," she said handing me a plate with three slices of all cheese pizza.

"Thanks Shak," I said greatful, I noticed she tensed at the nickname. "Why did-- nevermind," I said deciding to leave it. We made our way into the livingroom, we sat down on the couch on different ends.

"What do you want to drink? Soda, water, beer," she asked, throwing suggestions at me.

"Soda would be nice," she began to stand, "No, no, I'll get it. Soda?" I asked standing quickly. She nodded, & sat back down. I returned with two cups full of Pepsi, she thanked me & took a quick sip.

"Wanna watch Netflix," she asked.

"Sure," I said around a bite of pizza, she smiled lightly & turned on her PlayStation.

"Here Isaac, you can choose," she tossed me the controller, I caught it. And began to flip through the different things, I ended up settling on 'Gabriel Iglesias' Hot N' Fluffy.' We watched & laughed together, soon after eating & cleaning dishes we sat there & talked.

"Can I ask you, a personal question?" I asked very quiet. She nodded & sat up to look at me, "Why did you abandon you're pack?" She flinched but, opened her mouth.

"My alpha, also known as my dad, was like Deucalion. He killed my sisters to become powerful, even my mom. She was only human, sh- she couldn't defend herself." Shaquera paused to steady her breathing, "I- it was my fault, I could've protected them. Or at least distracted him long enough for them to get away..."

"You would've died," I interrupted.

"But they would've survived, that's all that should've mattered to me but no, I ran like a coward," her fangs elongated & her eyes glowed an electric wolf-blue.

"Shaquera calm down. Let's change the subject, why are you're eyes blue? Like Jackson's were or like Peter's are?" She looked at me, her eyes seemed foreign to me, reflecting the side of Shaquera I've never seen. 'I hope I never see that side,' I thought.

"I'm an omega, I'm the lowest of low on the werewolf ranking system."

"Meaning?" I said persistant.

"Meaning I'm pack less, a lone wolf. Betas are next, their part of a pack & alphas, the leaders of them," she said zoning out, "betas & omegas listen to alphas even if the omega isn't in the alpha's pack. We listen because, of the sudden shift in power & dominance."

"Do omegas listen to betas?" I asked intrigued.

"Yes, there's still a difference in power & dominance," she said looking at her hands.

"So you'll listen to me? Obey me?" I asked smirking.

Her expression became serious, "I listen to no one. Obey no one. I'm my own alpha." I held up my hands in a surrending manner.

"Just askin'," I said, she smiled. I yawned, & stretched out my legs. "Better get to bed, yah' know, since your gonna go "talk" to Derek," I said doing the air quotations. She huffed a laugh & turned her back to the t.v.

"Good point Layhe," she murmured before passing out. I stared at her for awhile, finally mimicing her & going to sleep.

~The Next Day~ 12:00 A.M.

Shaquera was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, she smiled when she noticed me. I couldn't help but smile back, I sat down in one the stools around the black marble island. She placed a plate with eggs, sasuage, toast, & pancakes in front of me.

"Thanks Shak," I said by accident. I noticed her grip the counter, to support herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot."

"Don't apologize Isaac, it's not your fault. I just have to get use to being called that is all," she said. I nodded & ate my food quietly.

"I really appreciate this Shak, all of this. Taking me in, feeding me, caring for me."

"Caring for you & caring about you are two different things to me. Caring about someone means, you hve compassion for them, love them. Caring for someone to me means, you do it because, like an animal. You're not an animal, now Beck is." A moment after saying his name, Beck came trotting in. Nose held high, in a show dog way. He nudged my hand with his snout, I patted his head & gave him a sasuage.

"Beck is cool, can he come with us?" I asked.

"Yea, he behaves but the cops here tell me to keep him on a leash. Except Officer Stilinski, he knows Beck wouldn't hurt anyone, purposely anyhow. Just carry the leash with us," she said. I jumped up & left to get ready, I held the leash tightly in my hand, as I waited by the door. Shaquera came down, she wore a soild black shirt with dark gray sleeves attatched to it. Along with black tube socks, & Dickies shorts, they covered six inches of her socks (only two more inches & they would touch her shoes). And finally her Converse All-Stars, they were red & looked brand new.

~Shaquera's POV~

"Onward, to Sour Wolf's domain!" I exclaimed smiling. Isaac rolled his eyes & opened the door for me, Beck stood beside me as we waited for Isaac. We walked in peaceful silence, Beck walked in between us happy as ever. Today was beautiful, the sun was out but there was a nice breeze. I listened to the birds chatter in the trees above, I inhaled a fresh breath of air. My eyes clicked over Isaac, his quickly flickered away.

"You wanna get like a latte or somethin' before we get there?" I asked, Isaac nodded. I knew he was still unsure about me going to talk to Derek, so I decided to stall. We stopped by Starbuck's, & were greeted by a friendly face.

"Hey guys!" Stiles exclaimed & hugged us. "Ah, who's this?" Stiles asked bending down to pet Beck, he yipped & licked his face.

"This is Beck, my pet wolf," I said. Isaac & I stepped past him, & walked over to the counter. Isaac ordered a coffee, & I a carmel frappe. We made our way back to Beck & Stiles. "Don't feed him muffins!" I said popping Stiles' head.

"He looked hungry," Stiles whinned.

"He already had breakfast, Beck let's go," I said. I grabbed Isaac's arm & led him out, he didn't seem to mind. We continued walking, right into Derek's secret liar & I shouted the nicest thing possible under the circumstances. "Hey asshole, why'd you kick out Isaac!" He appeared out of nowhere, as did Peter & oh look, Cora.

"I have enough on my plate, as you can see," he said gesturing to his relatives.

"Than was it necessary to throw something at him," I asked. "You're no better than his father," I mumbled, smirking.

"Don't you dare come here & disrespect me," Derek growled.

"That's all you do. Go to others homes, & disrespect them. What's the difference? Is it because you're higher ranking than them, or because their human?" I spat, Beck growled & Isaac shushed him. "Bring it, Hale. I'm not scared of you, none of you." Derek walked towards me, his claws extended & eyes a fiery red.

"You should be," he said animalistically before he lunged. I jumped to the side, barely missing his claws.

"Figures, always straight to the point." I commeneted. Derek snarled & charged me, I waited until he was a few feet. I ran at him & used his shoulders to polvalt over him. I wasn't going to run, not this time. Derek clawed my right side, I hissed in pain but didn't back down. He walked away, thinking I was through. "That all?" I said standing.

"Shaquera, please stop," Isaac begged. I growled lowly, Derek turned around, already back in beta form. We charged each other, I suddenly felt like an alpha. We collided, Derek flew ten feet back, I merely slid back on all fours. I raised my head, looking at the stunned Derek & growled deeper, more menacing then I've ever done. I stood, gripping my side.

"Let's go," I said walking out. Isaac jogged to keep up with me. "What?" I asked, his eyes were huge.

"You're eyes back there..." he trailed off, his blue eyes completely confused.

"What?" I asked, annoyed. Isaac flinched away at my tone. "I'm sorry, what about them?" He stopped, Beck mimiced.

"They glowed...glowed red," he said meeting my gaze.

"Your kidding, right?" I asked, he shook his head. "We'll talk to Peter or Derek about this, when we're on better terms." I said, & continued walking.

~Isaac's POV~

It was ten before Shaquera finally remembered her bleeding side.

"Here let me help, where's your first-aid kit?" I asked. She said it was in the bathroom, I ran upstairs & returned with it. "Lift you're shirt." She complied, wincing at the pain. I cleaned the wounds & wrapped it tightly. "Good thing we're on vacation, otherwise someone would've noticed this." I said jokingly, she smiled so I considered that a win.

"Thanks Isaac," she said softly, I barely heard it. Without thinking I rested my head in the crook of her neck, I heard her heart falter but, mine did too. I closed my eyes, not wanting this to end. I wanted to tell her my feelings for her but, I wasn't sure she felt the same way. I jumped slightly when her arm was on my back, she just rubbed my back. 'Trying to ease my nerves,' I concluded. She carried me upstairs & pulled the covers over me, she left.

~Three Days Later~ 2:00 P.M.

Stiles picked us up in his Jeep, the ride was quiet. Until Stiles just had to ruin it.

"So, Peter told me you're eyes flashed red. Is it true?" I glanced at Shaquera, she shifted uncomfortable. I glared at Stiles, "Sorry, nevermind." Again here we were, at Derek's place. We opened our doors & got out, Shaquera pasted by Stiles & answered his question.

"Yes. Now let's figure out why," she said determined. We followed her, Beck was at her heels. His posture mimicing hers; tense, intimdating, & fearless.

"Hello Shaquera, Stiles, Isaac," Peter purred, he stood from his place on the couch. His arms extended in Shaquera's direction, she rolled her eyes & hugged him. Stiles gasped quietly, my eyes narrowed.

"Where's you're nephew," she asked sternly. Peter released her, his blue eyes scanning over her.

"This way," he led us to a different room, Derek was looking out a window. Shaquera stopped dead in her tracks, I bumped into her. Her eyes glowed wolf-blue, her fangs & claws out.

"He was here. Why?" Shaquera hissed at Derek, Peter grabbed her shoulder & gave it a light squeeze. She calmed down & returned to normal.

"Just to tell me he was passing through, since it is my territory," Derek responded.

"Derek, you must keep you're pack away from him. If I know anything about him it's that, passing through means, kill any werewolf here. I do not wish that fate for the pack...or you," Shaquera spoke.

"We can handle him," Derek said turning to her, his eyes flashed something I didn't catch.

"He's stronger than Deucalion, way stronger. He's here for me, & he'll get me. Just stay out the way," she said, pleading.

"We're with you Shaquera, no matter what the circumstances," Peter butted in. She looked at him & back to Derek confused.

"Why? I'm an omega, I'm packless," she said. Derek struted towards her, she blinked, trying to make sense of it all.

"Shak, you've been apart of this pack the first day you arrived. Like Peter said, we'll help you," Derek said sincere, his pale green eyes staring at her. I caught her when her legs gave out on her, I pulled her up against me. My heart beated erratically, & my blush slowly crept up to my cheeks. Stiles was amazed by this, just as I was.

"What's with her eyes," I asked them. They kept flashing back & forth, from alpha red, beta gold, & omega blue.

"She's fighting to make a choice, alpha, omega, or beta." Peter said, taking her from me. He picked her up bridal style, watching her intently.

"We came here to ask you guys, why did her eyes flash red a few days ago." I said meeting Derek's gaze. Derek's eyes went unsure, he looked to Peter.

"Deep down, I suggest she's known this awhile, she's meant to be an alpha. And she's trying to suppress it but, containing the animal side is bad," he said trying to find the words.

"Bad how?" I asked, looking at Stiles.

"If the alpha part takes over when she's enraged, she may lose it completely. She could become feral, surviving on pure instincts, she'll be a killer. She'll be a monster," Derek said.

"NO SHE WON'T, DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A MONSTER!" I yelled at Derek, my hands balled into fists. Derek backed up, unready for the sudden outburst. Peter looked at me confused, Stiles ran to the other side of the room. I breathed, trying to calm down. My eyes returned to Shaquera, her eyes kept changing. "How do we stop it?"

"You know her better than any of us. What do you think she would pick?" Peter asked, his expression concerned.

"I don't know. From what she tells me, she gets lonely being an omega but, doesn't seem to mind. She doesn't like leading people or following them either, so beta & alpha are out the window." I said more to myself than anyone else.

"What do you think is best for her, you must choose for her," Peter pulled her closer to his chest.

"A beta," I said, Peter nodded & asked me to join him.

"Sit here, look her in the eyes but, be sure you're eyes are beta'd out. She'll take in the color & she'll become a beta of Derek's pack," he instructed. I did so, staring into the depths of her lost eyes.

"Return to me, please. I need you, want you, love you..." her eyes flickered to beta gold & stayed that way.

"What happened," she asked dazed, our breathes mingled. Peter explained what happened & what I'd done, Shaquera pulled away from me. She went to a mirror, her eyes glowed gold. She growled distasteful, "I'm apart of Derek's pack? Obey Derek?" She looked at Peter, he nodded.

"Yep, now you submit to me," Derek said, his arms crossed. She growled & he returned it, as he stalked towards her. I had made the wrong choice, I ruined Shak's life.

"I'm an omega. I listen to no one. Obey no one. I have no one." She said, circling Derek. Derek watched amused at his new beta's fight. He beta'd out & let an alpha sized growl out. 'Trying to force submission,' I presumed, what surprised Stiles, Peter, & I was that Shak didn't back down. "You will never be my alpha," she snarled, pinning Derek to the floor. All of a sudden, Cora tackled Shaquera. She shook off the blow, & slammed Cora against the wall.

"Shaquera, calm down," I begged & of course, went unheard. Cora snapped her jaws, & Shaquera growled, releasing her. Cora's beta'd out face went scared, frieghtened. Cora scrambled away, Shaquera's eyes were red & remained that way. She turned & looked at Peter, a crooked smile spread across her lips. It made my blood run cold but, it made me wonder what exactly 'that' side of Shaquera would do to me. 'The wild, freaky, untamed side,' I thought briefly. Her hand extended to Peter, & beckoned him.

"Join me. Be apart of my pack. Be. My. Second," she said, her eyes flickered to me. I saw it again, the foreign side of her, the side that scared me but, made me more attracted to her. I swivled my head to look at Peter, he hadn't moved. "I'm the only one who ever liked you, despite past feuds. I was the only one who didn't hate you, didn't want you dead, well again anyway. Be apart of my pack, where you'll be excepted, wanted...where you'll be loved," she spoke softly. I backed up a step, the way she spoke wasn't like her at all. She was manipulating him, Shaquera wasn't manipulative. Peter slowly made his way to her, he took her hand & fell to his knees.

"Take me," Peter mumbled. Shaquera smiled deviously, she knelt down in front of him. She cupped his chin, tilting his head forward, & smiled warmly. Their gazes locked on one another, he smiled.

"Later Hale, next full moon. Make it more...intimate. For now, you'll stay with me," he nodded without question. They stood in unison, she looked at me. "See you guys later, & you may join my pack Layhe. It'll be nice to have you. Peter, we must find my father, & kill him." Derek & Cora watched shocked by the new Shaquera, she turned to them. "And Derek, I'm here to stay. I will not be taking over, feel free to help us." She bowed & left, Peter following her up.

~Five Hours Later~ 7:00 P.M.

~Peter's POV~

I still wasn't quite sure why I had join Shaquera's pack, I think it was because of the promises of being wanted, being loved. I relaxed on the couch & was greeted by a black wolf, Beck. I scratched his head, he laid down on top of me.

"You hungry Peter?" Shaquera asked timidly. 'Where'd my stronger, fearless alpha go?' I nodded & sat up to look at her, she quickly disappeared into the kitchen. I remained upright, as I clicked through the channels. I felt my alpha's distress & appeared by her side, she jumped when I rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong," I asked checking over her for an injuries, I did find some. She pulled her wrists from my hands, I grabbed two dish towels & tied them around her wrists. "Why would you do that?" Her eyes were trained on my lips, hopefully trying to understand me.

"My father wants me, he'll get me," she said, eyes unmoving.

"He'll have to go through me then," I took her hand into mine, she finally looked away. Reassuring, & comforting your alpha came natural. I tried searching her eyes for answers but, there weren't any. I closed my eyes & tilted back my head, I could hear her heart-rate spike. Her breathing became ragged, I knew she was trying to control the power of the alpha she's kept pent up. "I trust you." She growled lowly, I leaned back until I was flat on the floor, she was on all fours above me. 'Like a predator over it's prey,' I thought, getting slightly aroused. She lowered her head, & licked at my neck. She purred in delight, I knew very well she could smell & taste the arousal.

"Mine," she growled lowly.

"All yours," I said husky. She continued licking my neck, scenting me, owning me. I laid perfectly still, last thing I wanted was my throat ripped out. Shaquera closed her mouth over my throat, & I pushed into it. "I trust you." The bite was painful, but brief. She pulled away, her eyes fading back to brown. I sat up & smiled at her, she smiled back. I scooted closer to her, removing the towels. We walked upstairs to brush our teeth, I examined my neck in the mirror. "Really, hickies?"

"Mine," she said walking out. I rolled my eyes & readied for bed.

~A Week Later~ 2:45 P.M.

"You're an alpha now, & you didn't have to kill one, or get the power pasted onto you." Jackson said skeptical.

"Pretty much," Shaquera responded vaguely.

"Why are you so out of it?" Scott asked, Allison nodded in agreement.

"Oh I don't know, my ex-alpha is running a muck." Danny patted her shoulder, I became tense. "Peter calm down, they," she said gesturing to everyone, "aren't a threat." I remained tense, I held out my arms. Shaquera rolled her eyes & walked into the embrace, I closed my arms around her. Her back was to my chest, everyone looked at us questioning.

"My alpha," I said nonchalantly.

"When exactly did you, submit to her?" Danny asked, leaning against the wall.

"A week ago," I responded, "Why?"

"Well, from the way Scott & them keep complaining, you reek of each other," Danny said. I nodded & tucked my head into her neck, though I caught Isaac glaring at me.

"We'll strike tomorrow, Derek?" Shaquera said.

"Yes, we'll trap him. Shaquera & Peter get to take him out," Derek agreed. After our plan, everyone began filing out of Shaquera's house.

"Shak, can I uh, talk to you?" Isaac asked her sheepishly. She followed him upstairs, I listened in. Shaquera didn't seem to happy when she walked out, Isaac had a hand print on his face. Isaac ran out the house, Shaquera's eyes glowed red. I grew enraged.

"What he do to you," I asked through clenched teeth. She collasped on the floor, she screamed & clutched her head. I kneeled down next to her, her eyes flashing blue, gold, & red. 'She's rejecting the alpha again,' I thought, I had to help her. "Shaquera, picture my omega eyes. The bright, electric blue wolf eyes. Picture yourself with them, remember being an omega," it worked, her eyes stopped flashing. She pushed me away & it hurt, tears steamed down her face.

"Isaac, I struck Isaac. I-I gotta go," she stuttered & ran out the house. I remained there, hoping she'd be alright.

~Isaac's POV~

I could hear Shaquera in the distance, shouting my name. Her voice made the slap all the more painful, I whimpered. She appeared from behind a tree.

"Isaac, I never meant to hurt you. I-it was the alpha. Ugh, fuck, that's no excuse. Once this is all over, I'm leaving. I'm sure of that, I'm leaving, for good," she said looking at the forest floor. I noticed the dried tears on her face, she walked away. I tackled her, she rolled over, her eyes, blue?

"You're an omega again?" I asked, astonished. She nodded & still under me.

"For now, yes. Please, I must-" she never finished the sentence. I pressed my lips hard against hers, it was desparate, & needed. I felt her hands grip my shirt collar, we only pulled away for breath.

"Sorry, first kiss & all," I apologized.

"Mine too," she panted, before pulling me back. Our second kiss more control, & less hurried. Her tongue flickered over my bottom lip, I opened them slightly. She tasted sweet, she was hesitant until I helped. We moaned as our tongues rubbed against each other, & explored our mouths. I kissed her jawline & sucked on a patch of exposed flesh, she groaned & pushed into it. Shaquera's hands fumbled with my belt buckle.

I pushed her hands away, "Here." I unlatched it, & continued sucking on her neck. I growled when she squeezed me, we both reeked of want & lust. I came as soon as she started stroking me, I rolled over.

"My house, now." Shaquera commanded, I nodded lazily. We ran back, Peter was lying on the couch.

"Hello mates," Peter chimmed looking at us. Our hair was everywhere & our eyes dark with lust.

"Peter sit anywhere besidse the couch, like now," Shaquera said, shoving me down. Peter stood there, eyebrows raised. I didn't care, all I cared about was that I found my mate. 'She's the one,' my wolf howled, she tugged down my pants & boxers in one swift motion. I moaned when the cold air hit me, before I knew it, her hand was around me.

"Fuck, yes. Harder, faster," I panted writhing like a whore. She did as I asked, my claws came out & my hips snapped forward. "So close," I hissed. I bucked into her hand until I came, I looked at Shak through half lidded eyes. Peter looked amused.

"Ha, funny." He said.

"It turned you on, couldn't have been that funny," Shak said staring at Peter's hard-on. Peter mumbled something unintelligent & left, we pasted out the couch, together.

~Two & A Half Days Later~ 8:55 P.M.

A howl sounded off in the distance, I looked to Scott & Jackson, they nodded.

"There's the signal, let's go!" Jackson said sprinting ahead of us. Scott & I shot after him, jumping over logs & ducking under branches. Jackson was knocked aside by the enemy alpha, Scott slid in between his legs before it's giant furry claws could make contact. I growled deeply & charged him, he stumbled backwards. He was super angry now, he swiped, sending me into a nearby tree. His claws made contact with Scott's side, blood was everywhere but Scott kept fighting. I tackled the wolf, & pulled Scott with me.

"Let the others handle him now," I whispered to Scott. I ripped off my sleeves & wrapped them around his side, he laid there.

"Derek!" I heard Jackson yell.

"Stiles, get Derek outta here now!" Shaquera yelled, her voice was strained. I peered around the bush, her father was choking her. All I saw was red, I sprinted towards them. I stuck my claws into his back, he reared back. He reached behind him, I bit back a yell as his claws stuck into my shoulders & threw me at least fifty feet. My back slammed into a tree, I heard my bones breaking. "Isaac! You bastard!" Shaquera yelled. I laid there, her brown eyes meeting my blue.

"Join me. Kill one of you're pack, taste the power. You could be like me," her father said, voice inhuman.

"I don't wanna be like you! I have no pack!" She swiped angrily at him. He shoved her backwards.

"Don't lie to me," he hissed. He was fully alpha'd out, he held up a lifeless Peter Hale. A grin spread across his wolf like snout, "He's alive for the most part, put him out his misery." He let Peter go, Shaquera caught him. She dragged him away, & fell to her knees. His head rested on her lap, she cried & looked around. "Give up & join me, look at all the pain you've caused this pack." Her eyes flickered back to me, then him.

"Isaac, Peter, everyone...forgive me," she mumbled. Everyone was up now, even Scott. He leaned against me, my arm around his waist for support. Shaquera crouched over Peter, like a predator protecting it's prey. We watched as she began shifting in her full wolf form, an actual wolf. She was at least eight feet tall, & had soild pure white fur. Her bright red eyes clashed with her coat, she reminded me of a wolf from Twilight. She growled, & tackled her dad. She dug her claws into him, ripping him apart. He pushed her off, his claws in her hunches & ripping down. She remained quiet, & bit his ear.

"The White Wolf," I heard Derek breathed. By the time I looked back, Shaquera stood above him, her once white coat stained in blood. 'Her blood,' I thought feeling sick.

"You'll never be a true werewolf, you're a discarce to our kind." She growled at him, her eyes glowed like a neon sign. "Don't ever fuck with my family, especially my mate," she snarled & ripped out his throat. His body twitched as he died slowly, she collapsed. Her eyes back to being brown, but still in wolf form. Derek ran to her, & hugged her around her neck.

"Thank you," he said, I swear she smiled. Her huge paws wrapped around him & let go, she limped over to Peter. His mouth opened, & Shaquera opened hers, a bright blue smoke came out her mouth & into Peter's. He was healed, she did the same to everyone, she finally came to me.

"I'll return in due time but, for now, live everyday in my honor," she said, I nodded. She pressed her head against mine, & like that, she was gone.

~Four Years Later~

I waited & waited for her to return, I just turned twenty today. I washed my face & stared at my reflection, nothing changed about me, except I was more toned. Shaquera's house was my home, Peter's home. I hurried down the stairs, Peter said hi & continued decorating my birthday cake.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I complained.

"Shut up, you are in my eyes." Peter said putting down the icing bag & started sticking the candles in. I ran a hand through my hair, & let out a breath. "Their here," Peter said, he yanked off the black apron & went to open the door.

"Hey Peter, how's Isaac?" I heard Scott say.

"He's getting better, he still rarely talks & kinda zones out a lot. But hey, let's make this a birthday he won't forget." Peter said. Everyone hugged me, even Derek. I felt a little uncomfortable hugging him, he rarely touched anyone, affectionately anyway. They all wished me happy birthday & sang when I blew out my candles, afterwards we all filed into the livingroom.

"This is from Allison, Stiles, & me," Scott said handing me a box. I opened it, they were new Converse. I looked down at my ratty brown ones (they were black).

"Thanks, I hadn't realized," I said. Scott rested a hand on my shoulder & squeezed it lightly.

"Isaac, we know you miss her. We all do, take care of yourself until she returns," he said softly, I nodded. Boyd & Erica got me new pants, Peter got me a real leather jacket.

"From me, Jackson, & Lydia," Danny smiled, his dimples showing. I smiled back, his smiles were contagious. In the box were two Three Days Grace shirts, & wrist bands. I smiled at the contents, & looked at them. Lydia & Danny smiled warmly, Jackson's eyes showed understandment about the gift.

"Shak made me obessed with this band, I love them," I said putting the wrist bands on each of my wrists.

"Where'd Derek go?" Stiles asked, we all looked around.

"Maybe he got too emotional & didn't want us to see him cry," Jackson said chuckling.

"His present for you Isaac is too big to fit in the house," Peter mumbled, his fingers dragging slowly over my shoulder. I cocked my head to the side, we all walked outside.

"Holy fuck," my eyes opened completely. There Derek stood, leaning against a soild black Porsche.

"Happy birthday Isaac," he said, his pale green eyes sincere.

"Show off," Jackson said.

"Like you should talk," Stiles retorted, Jackson glared at him. Derek glanced behind him, he stared at the floor & smirked. A wolf appeared, a giant white wolf. I watched as it looked both ways & ran across the street, jumping over my new car, in daylight. It's brown eyes looking at me the whole time, it laid down in front of me. It shifted into human form, she was older now. Shaquera hadn't changed much, except for her Bruno Mars hair was gone. Now it was straight & covered her left eye, & the hair over her eye was dyed a bright neon pink (the ends).

"I missed you," she sighed. I smashed our lips together, it was pure passion. She turned to Peter, his head was hung low, he looked sad. "My second," he looked up at her. "I miss you too, dumbass." Peter snorted in response & hugged her. I tackled her, multiple growls came from the forest. We all turned & watched as six other giant wolves came out, they were all slighty smaller than Shak. One a stone gray, another black, light brown, dark brown, & the last two the exact same dirty blonde color.

"More?" Derek asked astonished. Shaquera wrapped her arms around his neck & hugged Derek.

"I can't believe it either, apparently they'd been searching for me ever since I first shifted in the White Wolf." She said, all the wolves were gone, in their place were people. "Their also pack. Meet Mara, Zack, Dimitri, Alexander, & the twins, Ethan & Aiden." We all said hello, & went on living normal lives.

"Yea okay, more like normal lives of a teen wolf!" Zack laughed & we joined in. As the sunset that day, we remained together. My arms around Shaquera's waist, hers draped over my shoulders. She grinned & pulled me into a kiss.

"My friend, my family, my mate," I purred in her ear, she shivered. "Best birthday ever." She pulled away, her brown eyes dark.

"Wait 'til tonight," she said, eyes flashing red & she bit my bottom lip. I pulled her in for a kiss.

"That's my boy!"

"Yea Isaac, get some!"

"We need the song Birthday Sex right now!" Peter, Derek, & Stiles hooted. I blushed & tucked my head into her neck.

"Fuck off pervs!" Shaquera yelled, she smashed our lips together. "Happy birthday Isaac," she cooed softly. It was the best birthday that night, I found my mate, what better way to end the night.

I'm Isaac Layhe, a werewolf of Shaquera's pack. Granted me & Peter can't actually shift into wolves, we're happy. I'm happy for once in a long time, even with two kids. Xavier & Alex, both are like me & Peter they can't shift into wolves. Their happy, so I'm happy. And this, is my story. The story of a once but, forever lasting time I was & lived not only as a teen but... as a teen wolf.


	2. Legend of the White Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The legend of the White Wolf. Shaquera, her pack & where their at now.

~The White Wolf~

In werewolf history, there is a legend that the 'White Wolf' would rise. Many thought of it as a fairy-tale but, the elder lycans believed in this. They pasted on the story of the White Wolf, how he or she would rise to the plate when werewolves were in trouble. Of being discovered or if so, be there to end the war. 'What war?' The kids would ask. Their grandparents would respond, 'The war between Hunters & Werewolves, or Humans & Werewolves.' The White Wolf was born for souly one purpose & when they were first born, they already knew they were going to die. When the war is raging on or about to, the White Wolf would sacrifice itself to end this war. As a peacetreaty, elder explained how the humans would agree to this truce, as long as when the next White Wolf was born it was to sacrifice itself. No one ever seen one, no one was sure until a girl surface. Now the scribes of Lycan history wrote her down in the books, her full name, birthday, a picture, her date of death, & her reason (pack) of being so important. Also her pack was added in, whether they died along with her or still lived.

* Shaquera Alexis Deener "The White Wolf."  
\- Age: 28 (in photo Age: 14)  
\- Birthday: December 24, 1998  
\- Death: December 23, 2026

* Shaquera's Pack  
\- Mara, Age: 34, Alive  
\- Ethan & Aiden (Twins), Ages: 31, Decreased. Loyal to Shaquera, sacrificed themselves along with her.  
\- Dimitri, Age: 42, Alive  
\- Alexander, Age: 36, Decreased. Died trying to stop the soul purpose of his alpha's exsistance. Cared about her too much to lose her.  
\- Peter Hale (Her Second), Age: 49, Decreased. Member of the three remaining Hale family survivors, joined her pack. Died of depression, & starvation soon after his alpha's passing.  
\- Xavier Layhe (Son), Age: 13, Alive  
\- Alexander Deener (Son), Age: 12, Alive  
\- Isaac Layhe (Mate), Age: 32, Alive

~Rising of the White Wolf~

Shaquera Deener is the first White Wolf in recorded werewolf history, she along with some of the other pack members were gifted & had a rare ability, also first recorded in werewolf history. Her along with, Mara, Dimitri, Alexander (adult), Ethan, & Aiden, all had the ability to shift into actual giant wolves. When the war hit, Shaquera had the help of Alpha Derek Hale, & Alpha Scott McCall, along with their packs. She died ending the war &, her pack suffered heavy casualties. And more to come, now that humans have learned of werewolves & hunters. Isaac, her mate, stepped up to the plate, leading her pack & raising they're sons right. Shaquera's pack still remain in Beacon Hills, a place that has now a beacon for other lycans. Isaac, Scott, & Derek work along side a hunter, Chris Argent. Together the try to keep the peace between the two species, that threaten one anothers exsistance in this world. Isaac is expanding the pack, calling from all corners of the world for more like her. Telling them they need their help if they are to end all this fighting & bloodshed.

~Interview (Alpha Isaac Layhe)~  
Isaac says, "I'm doing this not only for the sake of Shaquera's & my sons, but also for humans to accept us & be curdious of us." He also continues to say, "This is just like what Martin Luther King Jr. said. The only difference if that it's not the color of our skin, but being of wolf descent. Right now, my kind & humans are resorting back to the times that caused, bloodshed & violence. And for what? Just because we don't cut, your example of normal? We're all the same on the inside, we have feelings, we can feel things guilt, love. Werewolves are the most loyal partners to have, especially when their you're mate. For all you humans who have a lycan, as a friend & they are in love with you, don't take it for granted, they might just be your 'the one'. You're mate." In this interview, Isaac paused & wiped away a stray tear. "And when you lose them... there is no recovering." Isaac left out of the booth, all the others remained quiet. People listened to the dead-air of the radio for an hour, Isaac came back & said six words. "Trust me, I know from experience..." Isaac left for good. After that day, no one heard from Isaac again. The radio station assumed he went back to leading his pack.

The Wolves

Alexander: Soild Black  
Mara: Dark Brown  
Ethan: Dirty Blonde Wolf #1  
Aiden: Dirty Blonde #2  
Dimitri: Stone Gray  
Zack: Light Brown

**Author's Note:**

> ~WOLVES~
> 
> *Stone Gray Wolf 


End file.
